on the road to be the best 20
by CarlinPhoenix23
Summary: new heroes a new region new people benxcynthia this is on the road to be the best 2.0 the old one gave me writers block and I was new to the options on so I hope you enjoy just to let you know all characters in the fic except Cynthia are based on real people (my emo friends) please R&R and don't forget to send me oc ideas for later chapters
1. Chapter 0

**ON THE ROAD TO BE THE BEST**

"" normal speech

"" _**Pokémon telepathy**_

"" _thoughts_

Carlin 16

Ben 15

Malachi 17

Chloe 18

Bonnie 19

Georgia 14

Cynthia 15

Wes 20

Ethan 21

Callum 34

Josh 45

Jake 10

OC'S will be introduced in later chapters

 **A/N this will be me and my friends first fanfic so we hope you enjoy this Pokémon adventure please rate like follow and review**

 **CarlinPhoenix23 signing out see ya for chapter one a new journey and a new region?!**


	2. Chapter 1 a new journey

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW JOURNEY**

The sun was rising in Canadus a small village located on the north coast of the region known as Verao two brothers ben biersack and carlin biersack

Were waking up from the fletchlings and the pidgeys in the morning and the smell of bacon and pancakes there mum was making, their dad Andy biersack was on tour with his band the black veil grooms "it's time for you two to get your Pokémon today from professor Hendry" said their mum

So the two brothers got showered brushed their teeth and put their clothes on carlin wore black jeans with a black t-shirt and a black hoodie and black and white converse while ben wore a long black hoodie a black t-shirt black ripped skinny jeans full black converse and black fingerless gloves both new trainers hair was the same colour carlins was a black hair going other the right eye with shades of bright blue at the tips of his hair ben's was the same but had dark red highlights instead of light blue and his hair was over his left eye.

As the two said bye to their mum and the miltank on their farm they set of to the profs lab to get their starters "so who are you going to choose ben" carlin asked whilst breaking the silence "im going to get a gible he will be my first dragon type and I will be one step close to becoming a dragon master!" Ben replied carlin chuckled at his little brothers enthusiasm "well im going for gastly because I want to be a ghost/dark trainer like are dad" carlin told his sibling.

After 15 mins of walking they finally made it to the professor's house.

*knock* *knock* a door opened to reveal a beautiful girl in here early 20's her name was Wendy the professors assistant "hi carlin hi ben im guessing you're here for your Pokémon the professor is in the back garden with the pokemon"said Wendy calmly "ok" both trainers said in unison as they walked over to where the prof was.

As the two siblings walked over to the gate they saw the professor making lunch for the Pokémon "HEY PROF WERE HERE!" yelled carlin the professor "hey guys let's get your Pokémon" said the professor

 **Time skip 5mins**

"Here are your options of the Pokémon I provide for new trainers" exclaimed the professor showing three poke balls sending out all three from the red and white capsules coming out and materializing into three Pokémon on the left side was a black orb with eyes and a mouth and a purplish aura radiating from its body "this is gastly the gas Pokémon it's a dual ghost poison type and evolves into haunter then it must be traded to evolve it into gengar" the professor exclaimed to carlin who was over joyed by the ghost type he immediately picked that Pokémon without no hesitation "YES FINALLY I HAVE MY POKEMON!" screamed carlin with enthusiasm.

the next Pokémon was a dual dragon/ground type known as gible as soon as the dragon appeared Ben's face lit up brighter than a Pokémon using the move flash. Before professor Hendry could say anything ben already had the poke ball in his hand but before the professor could show the final Pokémon a girl in her early teens known as Georgia Ketchum comes running in to the Pokémon research room in her pyjamas just like her father satoshi Ketchum she was late again but she is very popular in the town because her dad is the kanto champion "I… Im...Sorry...im...late hh-uff clock broke" she tried to say without panting, are two young hero's rolled their left and right eye "so as I was saying gible is a dual dragon/ground ty" he was cut off by Ben saying "yea yea yea I know all about dragon types" he said like a smartarse the final Pokémon on the right was a black and blue bipedal Pokémon known as riolu Georgia who was dressed in a grey hoodie and blue skinny jeans and a pair of black trainers and a grey bag picked riolu as the professor exclaimed about riolu.

The three rookies was given a pokedex in 2 colours requested by the trainers themselves carlin was given a jet black primary colour and a light blue secondary colour with a white outline of a gengar on the top left .

Ben was given a jet black pokedex with dark red as its secondary colour and had a white outline of a garchomp on the top right.

Georgia was given a black and grey pokedex with a brown outline of a lucario on the top right "here take these poke balls with you on your journey" the professor said as he ran to the back to grab 15 poke balls five for each trainer as the three rookies walked out of the lab a group of people gathered to see the new trainers Pokémon, carlin and bens mum came running to them giving them a rib crushing hug which could rival a ursaring's "WHAT POKEMON DID YOU THREE GET!" shouted everyone who crowded around them taking a step back the three released there Pokémon saying their respective battle cry "gastly its time to haunt!" called carlin and appeared from the red and white ball was a floating ball known as gastly his mum was not surprised by his choice then the younger brother known as ben called out gible "SHOW THEM YOUR DRACONIC ENEGRY GIBLE!" as he threw the poke ball into the air a grey blue and red land shark appeared in a white light "gib?" confused where he was he turned around and saw his trainer and pounced on him and chomping his head everyone was worried but then again they didn't mind ben knows everything about dragon types then it was Georgia's turn she whispered "riolu my friend lend me your aura" and in a flash of white the emanation Pokémon rised from its home and said to Georgia telepcathy **"where are we mistress?"** questioned riolu "don't call me your mistress im your friend" she said smiling **"yes mistress"** Georgia just sighed at her partners statement.

The three trainers flipped open there pokedex and got all the data needed for their Pokémon "huh" said ben and carlin in surprise both of their Pokémon knew egg moves gible knew metal claw, dragon breath, dig and dragon rage while gastly knew thunder punch, fire punch, perish song and dark pulse they went to check on Georgia's Pokémon's moves and their jaws dropped it know force palm, blaze kick, bullet punch and aura sphere everyone's jaws dropped when Georgia announced her move set

 **HEY GUYS ITS CARLINPHOENIX23 HERE JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU LIKED THE IMPROVED VERSION BECAUSE I MESSED UP A LOT ON THE FIRST VERSION SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY ONE THE ROAD TO BE THE BEST 2.0 AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE R &R PEACE *QUE BLACK VEIL BRIDES MUSIC* **


	3. Chapter 2 a new rivalry

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW RIVALRY**

As our young hero's where waking down route 1 to the next town for a stop Georgia suddenly said "im going on my own journey I don't know about traveling with others makes me feel" she said nervously "sure both brothers replied with so she was about to part ways with the group when carlin spoke up "let's all have battles against each over" carlin exclaimed to the other newbies Georgia just gave him a silent nod but ben cracked his knuckles and grinned devilishly.

"I'll be judge this is a one on one between ben biersack from canadus town vs Georgia Ketchum also from canadus town this is a unofficial battle begin!".

"Gible show them your draconic energy!" called ben the land shark appeared in battle stance ready to fight.

"Riolu my friend lend me your aura" Georgia called out calmly the emanation Pokémon appeared in a ninja style battle stance.

"GIBLE DRAGON RAGE NOW!" commanded ben.

Gible shot 3 blue flames at riolu and landed a critical hit smoke poured from the field as two of the draconic flames hit next to riolu.

"YES WE WON GOOD JOB GIBLE" ben shouted happily.

Georgia smirked "it's not over yet riolu aura sphere the ground".

This made ben confused _"why attack the ground?"_ Ben thought before realizing her strategy "SHIT GIBLE USE DIG TO ESCAPE" but it was too late as Georgia commanded riolu used aura sphere next to gible so it couldn't see "now use force palm while using aura to sense where gible is" Georgia ordered.

"NO GIBLE!" ben screamed as his starter was flown into the air but ben had another strategy "gible use dragon rage again" but instead of 3 draconic blue balls of fire it was a large turquoise beam which turned into a dragon and completely obliterated riolu

"Riolu is unable to battle the winner is gible so the winner is ben biersack from canadus town "said carlin announcing bens victory

"Good job riolu take a rest" Georgia said to her fainted partner

"Gible return and good job learning dragon pulse" said ben praising his starter

" **Thanks ben"** gible said through Pokémon telepathy

"Well I'll be off you to" said Georgia waving bye to the two brothers

 **TIME SKIP 20 MINS**

As the two brothers was walking down the path to the town of endor

A wild Pokémon appeared and when it did bens face lit up it was a noibat and by the looks of its ears it was on the edge of evolving "I must catch this" ben said trying not to squeal in happiness of finding a dragon Pokémon and a rare one at that.

"Gible show them your draconic energy!" called ben the land shark appeared in battle stance ready to fight.

The noibat turned and fired a boomburst at gible

"Gible use dig to dodge" ben commanded and gible did exactly what it was told

"use dragon pulse to weaken it" ben said as gible fired the turquoise beam from underground at noibat weakening it "NOWS MY CHANCE POKEBALL GO!" ben shouted as he threw the empty ball at the weakened Pokémon it felt like forever when the ball was shaking but after a minute it dinged signalling the capture ben ran and picked up his new partners ball and released him and instead of the Pokémon he just battled came out a larger more ferocious dragon type known as noivern ben checked his pokedex

 **Noivern the bat Pokémon**

 **Gender female**

 **Known moves boomburst shadow ball dragon claw Draco meteor**

 **Ben was overjoyed with his capture**

As they finally made it to endor the decided to stop at the poke centre to heal their Pokémon and check in a room for the night as they were called to the front desk for their Pokémon carlin noticed a poster saying the beginner's league tournament "hey ben check this out" called carlin "what is it?" ben asked confused

"oh that's the beginners tournament it happens once a year the winner gets £10000 and a mystery Pokémon but you need at least one gym badge and two Pokémon to enter" nurse joy told the boys "whelp little bro wadda ya say want to do it?" questioned the elder brother carlin, ben just gave a slight nod in approval "see you joy will be of training and catching Pokémon" carlin said while raising a hand in the hair saying goodbye " remember curfew is 11pm" she said saying goodbye

Somewhere in endor forest "gible use metal claw on that boulder noivern you use shadow ball on those three trees" commanded ben as told the two dragons used their respective move gible's claws bigger and gleamed metallic and with 2 swipes cut three boulders into smithereens and noivern closed its wings and fired three shadow balls at once all hitting the three marks while carlin was making dinner a wild Pokémon appeared and was in shock to see a liepard so he took the chance to caught it with his ball because gastly was asleep he gave it a razz berry and it immediately was captured with one shake "sweet" carlin said the emo than let it out of the ball liepard met eyes with its trainer and gave it a lick on the face "HEY BEN DINNERS READY ITS YOUR FAVIRO"he was cut off by a boy standing with his mouth drooling in front of carlin "you called bro?" said ben "um yea dinners ready its beef ramen with salmon" and I have some poke chow for the Pokémon and meet my new Pokémon liepard "ill scan it one sec" said ben as he took out his pokedex.

 **Liepard the thief Pokémon**

 **Known moves night slash, thief, bite and attract**

 **Gender female**

"nice dude now we can enter the tournament but we just need to get the gym badge so which one is the closest gym?" asked ben "I think it's here in endor and I think it's a you're not going to like this one it's a fairy type gym "carlin said nervously the made a shiver go done bens spine "f-fairy!" ben screamed nervously in fear of the type known as the dragon slayers "well lets go train some more you two"ben said talking to his dragon types they both gave a nod and a roar little did they know a blonde beauty was watching them and when she saw bens face she blushed immediately he will be hers this mystery person was in an all black coat black high heels and had four black and yellow hair clips in her hair and her hair was covering her left eye her name was Cynthia shirona

"Gible metal claw on noivern noivern use aerial ace to counter it!" commanded ben

His battle training was interrupted by a blonde haired trainer so he turned off his battle music as she walked up to him "what you training for?" Cynthia questioned "oh im training for the gym challenge for the beginners tournament are you going umm what's your name?" questioned ben "oh sorry my name is Cynthia shirona im from the sinnoh region you are?" replied Cynthia "im ben biersack the son of Andy biersack and a dragon trainer nice to meet you" said ben smiling while holding out a hand she happily took it trying not to blush "anyway what song was you listening to before I came over?" she questioned ben scrolled through his iPhone and found it "knifes and pencils by the black veil grooms their my dads band" ben exclaimed to the blonde _"whoa he is son of a singer yea he's definitely mine"_ Cynthia thought "so can I join you on your journey" she asked without a second thought "sure but if you can beat me in a battle" ben said cockily Cynthia thought about it for a second "sure" she accepted

"HEY BIG BRO COULD YOU COME HERE!" shouted ben "what do you want" carlin asked as he appeared from the shadows with a gastly and a liepard "miss blonde here wants to battle me and if she wins she joins us could you ref for us?" asked ben carlin thought about it "sure why not" carlin answered back

 **TIME SKIP 10MINS**

"This is a one on one battle between ben biersack from canadus town vs Cynthia shirona from cesletic town" announced carlin

"BEGIN" carlin shouted

"NOIVERN SHOW THEM YOUR DRACIONIC ENEGRY!" shouted ben out of a flash of white the bat dragon appeared ready for battle

"Lucario battle dance" called Cynthia the jackal like aura Pokémon appeared with a grunt

"Noivern use aerial ace than followed up by shadow ball" ben commanded

"Dodge it than fire a dragon pulse" as the aerial ace hit and noivern was charging up shadow ball and fired it lucario dodged it and fired a dragon pulse causing noivern to faint

"NO NOIVERN!" ben screamed has the beam hit the bat Pokémon

"NOIVERN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS LUCARIO AND THE MATCH GOES TO CYNTHIA!" shouted signalling Cynthia's win Cynthia walked up to ben to congratulate him on the match in her 'way' instead of walking she ran to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek and whispered "good match can't wait to start traveling with you two" she then ran off blushing going to get her bag which left a blushing ben star struck "what… just happened?" ben questioned quietly his brother walked up to him "I think she might like you bro" replied his brother

 **HEY GUYS ITS CARLINPHOENIX23 HERE JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW IM MIGHT BE UPLOADING SHORTER BECAUSE I WILL BE GOING INTO YEAR NINE IN A FEW DAYS SO ILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN SO STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3 THE GYM BATTLE DRAGON VS FAIRY**


	4. christmas special

A/N hey guys I thought of doing this a few weeks ago so im going to do a Christmas special and don't worry chapter three is hopefully coming out next year in January or sooner enjoy

Christmas special

It was a cold Christmas Eve in the forest of endor

And our group were around the campfire. Ben was wearing a black jumper with black joggers with a black mug held in his hands with his hair tied up in a ponytail finally seeing a red eye which was normally covered by said hair Cynthia was in her normal attire but her hair tied back into a bun her left eye was covered by her hair as usual. Carlin was asleep leaving only ben and Cynthia and their Pokémon, "sooo what we going to do there's no internet?" ben asked the blonde beauty the only response was a yawn followed by "I don't know about you but im going bed" Cynthia said earing a response from the emo " your right im going to bed too" ben told Cynthia tiredly as he got up and walked to his tent where carlin was sleeping as he unzipped the front he found a deep sleep carlin covering everything in the tent as Cynthia walked over to him to tell him good night she saw carlin in the most funniest state and let out a small giggle "so ben where you going to sleep?" Cynthia told ben in a seductive tone she was not answered by words but by a blur of speed climbing up a tree and a gesture of a wave Cynthia felt a little down inside because it was her chance to sleep next to ben.

Cynthia felt bad for ben sleeping in the cold especially his dragons being that dragons hate the cold, desperate she thought of a plan " ben you wanna crash in my tent think of your dragons they will die in the cold "pleaded Cynthia.

Ben thought about it "yea sure I don't see the big deal about it" he said has he hopped down from the tree and walked into his tent to change and grab his sleeping bag but was stopped by Cynthia "only room for one sleeping bag sorry" Cynthia said with a wink "but yours is a two man te" but was cut off by Cynthia "remember my garchomp is a dragon and ground so it really hates the cold" she explained "ugh fine ill share your sleeping bag" ben said grouchily he just really want to go to sleep as both teens climbed in the sleeping bag Cynthia couldn't stop blushing with how close she was with her crushes face and how handsome it is "night" ben said before falling asleep Cynthia felt sad as her chance came crashing down "night" she said sadly before kissing his cheek but ben noticed the gesture

During the middle of the night Cynthia woke up to sounds she turned around to see ben talking in his sleep "uncle why why did you kill daddy and mummy why why why why w..What are you doing with that knife let go please uncle please let go of my arm ahhhhhhh dad..dy mu..mmy help me" ben shot up which startled Cynthia "ben are you ok? Cynthia questioned desperately but she got no response "ben please answer me" Cynthia pleaded on the verge of tears but all she got was ben getting up walking away putting a cloak on and boots with gible by his side "Im fine I just… need sometime alone" ben said in a cold voice as he vanished into the blizzard Cynthia was left heartbroken she could barely move

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **CHRISTMAS DAY**

As the morning sun shone across the camp Cynthia woke from her sleep find no sign of ben to her dismay she looked across the camp and carlin's tent was not there she noticed a note tapped to her tent it read.

To Cynthia.

Carlin and I have decided to head back home as its Christmas day.

You can come join us if you want to but you probably have your own family so you can come visit Boxing Day. I live in canadus town my house is a massive house with a miltank farm near the entrance to the village can't miss it sorry about my behaviour last night something from my past came up.

From ben.

p.s that kiss was good if a situation like that ever happens again feel free to do it again.

Cynthia couldn't help but blush "well back to celestic town garchomp lets go" Cynthia called the dragon Pokémon "you know where to go don't you garchomp" Cynthia asked getting a nod from the bipedal Pokémon.

 **Meanwhile in canadus town**

Ben and carlin walked through the front door "hey mum hey dad" both said in unison "there's my Pokémon masters in training come give your old dad a hug" Andy said both trainers hugged there dad "we both have presents for you in the living room" exclaimed their mum as they walked into the living room there was 10 presents in total five with black and red and five with blue and black ben opened up his first present it was a turntable and a bunch of heavy metal vinyl's such as bullet for my valentine and iron maiden.

All of the teens presents were opened expect one each it was shaped like a box both teens opened there respective ones both unlocked the hatch inside both cases was a poke ball both trainers released the poke balls out came from bens was a light blue Pokémon with thick grey lines starting from its head with a yellow underbelly "ba?" asked the bagon "hi bagon im ben your trainer" instead of a nod bagon jumped on his head "ba ba bag" bagon screeched happily.

Meanwhile carlin's poke ball contained a litwick which is a candle like ghost Pokémon "lit" litwick spoke in an adorable voice before jumping into carlin's lap carlin gave it a smile "ok you two dinners going to be ready In a hour go out and do some shopping look at you two your dirty as hell" joked their mum.

"Ok" both boys said in unison as they walked out of there house waving by to their parents.

As are hero's made their way to the shopping district they decided to split up and meet back in an hour "see you here in an hour" said carlin who only got a nod from ben before walking into the crowds disappearing out of sight.

As ben walked down the aisle he came across a hair salon "hmmm" ben thought be for entering and coming out 10 mins later with his usual cloak with his hood over his head, then ben decided on some new clothes as he crossed the roads to his favourite store "hello welcome to my shop" a man in his 20s said as ben came through the door "well good to see you ben" asked the man

As ben picked up some clothes one was a long black gothic jacket with an imprint of a dragon on the back he then walked over to the shoe section and picked a black pair of converse with an imprint of the grim reaper and he finally walked over to the trousers and picked a new pair of ripped jeans with a tribal tattoo going down the entire left leg of the jean he picked up along the way a metal chain to go with said jeans and a keychain of gible's evolution line to clip onto the metal chain he walked over to the counter and paid for the items then he went back to the changing room to get changed into his new attire but he still had his hood up as he walked out to meet carlin at the rendezvous point "there you are carlin" ben told his older brother "let's go home dinners ready.

 **The biersack home**

"Hey mum were back" carlin called out as both brothers entered the house "perfect, dinners dished up oh and ben take of that hood your indoors its rude sweetie" their mum said as ben took of his hood it revealed a bleach white hair barely over the eyes (think of ken kaneki's hair from Tokyo ghoul season2) "OH MY FUCKING GOD BEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" carlin screamed in confusion "what does it look like I dyed it and cut it, so what you got a problem with it?" ben asked in confusion " I think it looks great on you and I think your father agrees" their mum said laying out the food

 **After dinner**

"Im going to hit the sack im tired besides a friend of mine is coming round tomorrow so got to be well rested" ben exclaimed "is it that girl who you travel with umm Cynthia wasn't it she seems nice from what I've heard" asked his mum "yea it's her, gible bagon lets go" ben called his two baby dragons as they each took over one shoulder gible on the left and bagon on the right "night everyone" ben called out from the top of the stairs as he entered his room and slid under the covers and drifted off into the land of sleep

 **Next morning 26** **th** **of December boxing day**

Ben woke up to the sound of gible snoring so loud it could almost rival snorlax's he got up made his way to the shower grabbed a towel changed and had a shower. After the shower he changed into his normal clothes then clipped his pokeballs to his belt and headed down for breakfast. at the table was carlin in black pyjamas with a gengar imprint on the back his mum was in the kitchen and dad was reading the paper "huh Carrie fisher had a heart attack" bens dad said "who?" carlin replied with getting a glare from ben "have you ever seen star wars?" ben questioned his brother "ummmmm no" carlin replied getting a death stare from ben "that's it when we next come home im forcing you to watch every star wars movie including the phantom menace" ben told his brother with a smirk, he's dad cringed at the idea of hearing about the phantom menace( A/N if you don't know why he's cringing at the phantom menace is because it's the worst star wars film to date)

As ben went to brush his teeth a blonde teen known as Cynthia walked through the gates of canadus town on her way to meet her travelling companions. Ben was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang carlin went to the door and opened it to find Cynthia standing there in her gear ready to travel again "hey Cynthia come on in were almost ready" carlin told her she nodded and stepped in taking off her shoes as a sign of respect "thanks carlin where's ben?" asked Cynthia "he's upstairs, his room is the first door on the left" carlin explained "ok thanks carlin" Cynthia replied as she walked upstairs and knocked on ben's door before entering "hi ben" Cynthia happily said while ben was working on some sort of project thing "hey cynth" ben replied with carefully trying to concentrate "and done bloody hell that took longer than expected" ben said exhaustedly he reached to grab a can of fanta and drink the hell out of it.

"sorry for wasting your time Cynthia but I had some important work given me from the professor just gotta email him the files be one sec" said ben as he tapped away at his laptop "and done everyone ready?" ben asked as carlin walked through the open door "let's go guys" carlin said as all three walked out and downstairs to the front door both teens waved by to their parents

 **Time skip 8hours on a beach near the forest of endor**

Cynthia finally was able to get some alone time with ben on a beach _"OH MY GOD I FINALLY HAVE ALONE TIME WITH BEN AND ON A BEACH AT SUNSET THE MOST ROMANTIC SETTING AND TIME OF DAY NOTHING COULD RUIN THIS MOMENT!"_ Cynthia squealed in her head with delight "ben why do you all of a sudden where that hood everywhere?" Cynthia asked in curiosity "well this was meant to be a surprise for you so you ready for this cynth?" ben asked the question receiving a nod from the blonde beauty ben slowly removed his hood reviling white hair. Cynthia gasped in shock "why did you dye your hair?" Cynthia asked confused of what's happened "why don't you like it?" ben responded in confusion "no I think it looks good it goes well with your beautiful red eyes" Cynthia said as she leaned in to kiss him they were inches apart from each over until carlin called out exclaiming dinner was ready and they should hightail it over here before it gets dark _"when I said nothing could go wrong I was completely wrong"_ Cynthia thought sadly "well come on then cynth as ben got up and held his hand out for her which she happily obliged both dusted themselves off and walked to the camp

 **A/N HEY GUYS IM BACK THOUGHT I WANTED TO DO A SPECIAL AND IF ANYONE IS WONDERING ABOUT BEN'S DREAM DURING THE NIGHT IN CYNTH'S TENT ALL IN DUE TIME SAME GOES FOR THE WORK GIVEN TO HIM BY THE PROFESSOR ILL LET YOU ALL THERIOZE ABOUT TILL NEXT TIME SEE YA**


End file.
